VDM (Vie de Malade)
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, première rentrée scolaire pour mon fils. Au milieu des pleurs des parents et enfants, un seul s'est distingué: Non pas mon fils, mais mon mari qui nous accompagnait, en chantant: "Libéréééééééééés, délivrééééééééés, nous voilà débarrassééééééés" VDM
1. Elle ou moi? (Matt x Mello)

**Voici le premier chapitres sur les M &M's 8D**

 **Matt: 20 ans / Mello: 20 ans**

 **Thème: La PS4**

* * *

Mello était tranquillement assit sur un fauteuil, une tablette de chocolat en main et les yeux vide. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose, qui avait un rapport avec l'abruti de geek qui lui servait de petit-ami.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était entrain de joué à sa PS4, allongé la tête à l'envers sur un canapé (par contre on se sait pas vraiment comme il fait pour rester dans cette position), il malmenait la pauvre manette, une cigarette en bouche, ses goggles sur son nez cachant ses yeux vert.

Le blond s'est toujours demandé comment cet idiot avait put être troisième à la Wammy's House.

Mystère...

«-Dis Matty...

-HM ...

Le geek mit en pause son jeu et regardait désormais le chocovore.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a blondie?

-Si jamais tu te retrouvais dans une île déserte, et que tu avais le choix d'être avec moi ou ta PS4, ce serai avec qui?

Matt était maintenant concentré sur les paroles de Mello, il n'y avait jamais pensé...

-Et bien...Si on y réfléchit bien, j'aurai bien voulut emmener ma console, mais comme il y a pas de prise pour la branché elle sert plus à rien...alors je vais dire toi!

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du blondinet, il était maintenant rouge de colère.

-Bah quoi qu'est ce que j'ai di-

«PAN!»

Heureusement que Matt avait des réflexes, il a put esquiver la balle à temps. Il regardait le trou dans le mur puis le beretta du blond braqué sur lui.

-...Je crois que j'ai dis une bêtise...

* * *

 **Comme quoi même Matt peut faire des grosses gaffes XD**

 **Donnez votre avis :)**


	2. Cette cloche me rend fou! (Matt x Mello)

**Voici le second chapitre de la mort qui tue 8D**

 **Matt: 20 ans / Mello: 20 ans**

 **Thème: Anniversaire**

* * *

Cette musique...elle va me rendre fou, ça fait depuis ce matin que cette musique retentit!

Non ne vous inquiétez pas Matt n'a pas encore décidé de se mettre à Guitar Hero! Ça j'y veille personnellement.

Ce qui m'énerve est cette sonnerie de portable!

Vous savez ce petit bruit de cloche qui indique que vous avez un message?

Bah écouter là en boucle et à la fin vous ne voudrez même plus entendre une vraie cloche...

Je me demande quand même pourquoi j'ai toujours pas exploser ce portable à coup de Berreta? Ah oui c'est vrai c'est celui de Matt.

Celui-ci jeta (encore!) un œil à ses messages, il y répond rapidement et reprend sa partie.

... ...

Cinq minutes ont passé et cette sonnerie retentit encore!

Cette fois j'en ai marre!

Je me lève brusquement, puis me dirigea vers ce sal geek, qui avait entendu mes pas et avait mis pause à son stupide jeu, il me regarda dans les yeux, j'inspirai profondément puis montrait l'appareil à côté de lui.

«-C'est quand que cette maudite cloche va s'arrêter?!

-Ce soir ou demain...

-Mais pourquoi on t'envoie autant de message?! T'es un asocial impossible que tu te fasse des amis devant un jeux vidéo!

-Ce sont pas des amis, ce sont des anciens camarades de la Wammy's House.

-Pourtant tu ne t'entendais pas avec eux non?! Alors qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux? Tu leurs donne un coup de mains derrière mon dos?!

-Non. C'est juste que c'est mon anniversaire, et tout le monde y a pensé sauf toi.»

La température vient de chuter d'un coup, j'crois même avoir vu un pingouin passer par là...

Bref! Pas le temps pour les piafs, l'heure est grave!

J'avais. Complètement. Oublié. L'anniversaire. De. Matt.

J'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suisconj'suiscon

Bon faut que je me reprenne! Inspire! Expire! Inspire! Expire!

…..Ah ça mieux...

Merde pourquoi je suis tout rouge encore?! Putain de corps humains mal foutu!

Voilà que je deviens vulgaire maintenant...

«-E-euh je...

Et pour l'Oscar de la plus belle répartit, le grand gagnant est... Mello!

... ..

Bon je l'avoue quand je panique je fais des choses étranges dans ma tête...

D'ailleurs la majorité de mes idées pour pourrir la vie de Near vienne de là.

Si si j'vous jure! Une fois j'ai même réussit à mettre un homard dans son pantalon!

... ...

J'avoue que là il vaut mieux pour votre santé mental de ne pas essayé de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon esprit...

«-C'est bon c'est pas grave, dit le geek en voyant mon embarras. Et puis c'est vrai que ça devient lassant cette sonnerie de téléphone.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout? Pourquoi il écarte les jambes ce con? Pourquo- Ah ok j'ai compris en fait...

Je sourit et m'installa confortablement contre lui, il entoure ma taille avec ses bras et pose ses mains gantés sur mon ventre à moitié dénudé.

Il y a des fois où mettre du cuir qui montre votre bide à tout le monde peut avoir des avantages.

J'devrai oublier son anniversaire plus souvent moi...

... ...

... ...  
... ...

... ...

…A la réflexion...

Nan, je préfère m'en souvenir.

Comme ça j'aurais le temps de lui préparer une surprise à la sauce spécial Mello!

J'ai prévu quoi? Un magnifique gâteau au chocolat bien sûr bande de petits pervers!


	3. des cheveux (Szayel et Grimmjow)

Grimmjow Jaggerjack: 24 ans / Szayel-Aporro: 26 ans / Nnoitra Jiruga: 26 ans

Thème: Coiffures

Niveau cheveux Szayel et Grimmjow sont complètement opposé!

Szayel avait une très jolie chevelure rose qui allait jusqu'au épaules, la façon dont ils étaient coiffés montrait une élégance admirable.

Par contre ceux de Grimmjow...

Il avait des cheveux bleus bordélique (oui oui avec lui on invente même une couleur!), qui lui donnait un air sauvage et rebel (et dont toutes les filles fantasment en ce moment même.

L'un était raffiné et poli, l'autre un vrai homme de cromagnon!

Pourtant ils avaient un point commun: Les moqueries

Car oui, des cheveux pareils c'est pas censé existé, sauf avec de la teinture.

Mais Aizen ne veut pas de teinture dans Las Noches.

Ce megalo ne savait ce que pouvaient ressentir les deux espadas, avec ses cheveux bruns ordinaires.

Malheureusement on finit toujours par craqué hein?

Sauf peut être Ulquiorra, mais lui il n'est pas humain! Ni Hollow! C'est juste...une coquille vide...

BREF!

Ils étaient à table jour là, l'homme à la mèche rebelle avait insisté pour que les repas entre les espadas soit convivials comme dans une vraie famille.

Sauf qu'ils n'était pas une famille...

Donc, Grimmjow s'installa entre Ulquiorra et Szayel, et Szayel entre Grimmjow et Yammy.

Parcontre le Sexta n'avait absolument pas pensé que le Quinta s'asseyait juste devant lui, et donc il fut estomaqué quand une «sale gueule d'asperge fusionné avec une parabole!» soit dans son champ de vision, un grand sourire au lèvres (dévoilant des magnifique dents de piano dont on a envie de taper dessus pour voir si ça fait de la musique...), ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

«-Alors le schtromphf on a toujours pas décidé de changé de couleur de cheveux?

-Ta gueule, au moins j'ai l'air d'un mec avec les miens!

-Tu dis ça mais un truc bleu qui tue tout ce qui bouge, ça n'attire personne.

-T'es jaloux parce que moi les filles sont à mes pieds alors que toi elles te fuient tronche de légume!

-Va te faire avec l'aut' Rosette d'Octava chat de gouttière!»

Szayel fusille Nnoitra du regard, Grimmjow fait de même, Nnoitra les regarde d'un air provocateurs.

«-Quoi tu va t'y même aussi schtromphfette rose?

-MA COUPE DE CHEVEUX T'EMMERDE INSECTE! Cria Szayel à bout de nerf.

-Allons allons calmez vous, dit Starrk, en plus j'aime bien moi leurs couleurs de cheveux.

-En tant que blonde je suis d'accord, déclara Hallibel, vous au moins vous ne subissez pas un cliché comme quoi vous êtes stupide...

-Pour eux même sans cliché on le sait qu'ils sont stupide... dit Ulquiorra impassible.

-Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont! Affirma Grimmjow avec assurance, en plus ça fait un super contraste avec le sang!

-Attend c'est pour **ça** que tu ne te plains jamais de tes cheveux? Demanda Szayel les yeux ronds.

-Bien sûr! Toi parcontre le rose avec le rouge ça fait Barbie version gore...

-AH NON TU VA PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI!

-J'VAIS ME GENER TIENS!

-Silence! Cria presque Aizen en se massant les tempes.

Tout le monde regardait Aizen, attendant à ce qu'il déclare une vérité universelle comme à son habitude.

-...De toute façon ce sont mes cheveux les plus beaux, ils sont de couleurs simple, mais coiffé de manière classe.

Les Espada tombèrent parterre, même Ulquiorra était sous le choc face à tant de bétise!


	4. Kakarot (Broly)

**Broly: 25 ans (j'sais pas son âge alors je mets ça xD)/ Psychologue: 33 ans**

 **Thème: Kakarotomaniaquerie !**

«-Bien monsieur, veuillez vous asseoir.

Un trentenaire (le psy) montra un fauteuil à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs encres, les yeux aussi vide qu'un paquet de bonbon qu'on a laissé à Buu...

Bref y a absolument rien...

Donc le jeune homme obéït sans bronché au psychologue, qui fit un sourire pleins de bienveillance. Heureusement cette jeune auteuse lui a filé un cas pas trop grave.

On parle de moi là...

MOI la malade mentale qui a les pensées les plus étranges de la galaxie...

On me sous-estime là!

Hum hum donc je disais, le patient assit (parce que les fauteuils allongés c'est démodé, vive la nouveauté!), le plus agé commença à parlé.

«-Donc, quel est votre nom jeune homme?

-...

Ok c'est pas gagné, même Ulquiorra parle plus que lui!

«-C'est la deuxième fois que tu parle de moi en dehors des chapitres me concernant femme...»

Oui je sais pardon...

Je reprends donc...

Le psychologue fit face à un mur, pas moyen qu'il se mette à causer, il jeta un œil à son dossier, puis remarqua un étrange détail. 

«-Alors comme ça vous êtes complètement obseder par une personne s'appelant «Kakarotto»?

Le jeune homme bougea enfin! Il avait levé les yeux sur lui. Le médecin aurait put être ravi...si il avait pas affaire au regard le plus effrayant de son existence...

«-Kakarotto...

L'air devint plus sombre, des petits éclairs apparurent, Dabra qui passait par là se fit balancé par la fenêtre par le psychopathe obseder par une carotte.

Non je ne parle pas de Grimmjow qui est obseder par Ichigo Kurosaki.

«-J't'ai entendu salope!

Pas de vulgarité je te pris, y a des gosses devant leurs écran!

-Quels gosses? Y a personne qui lit ta fic!

Toi...Broly attaque le!

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-PUTAIN DE MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Le schtroumf s'enfuis en courant (en même temp un Broly enragé ça fait peur...)

Bon BROLY COUCHER 

-Waf!

C'est bien...Bon finissons ce chapitre avant que les lecteurs ne se sauve.

«-T'AS PAS DE LECTEURRRRRRR, crit une voix au loin.

Va voir ailleur si j'y suis Grimmjow...

REPRENONS

Le Super Saiyan Légendaire (parce qu'il a réussit à se transformé en une seconde, c'est pas la classe ça?) s'appréta à foncer droit sur le psychologue, quand soudain...

Un miaulement de chaton se fit entendre...

Non ce n'est pas Grimmjow n'ayez crainte!

C'est un vrai chaton, avec quatres pattes, une queue, des oreilles, des yeux qui feraient craqués les plus grands méchants de l'histoires (Non Freezer ce n'est pas une arme mortel, repose ce doigt!) des moustaches, etc etc...

Bref! C'est un chaton normal...

Mais qui fit craqué le plus grand Saiyen de tous les temps (Je ne parle pas non plus de Kakarot...NON BROLY NE M'ATTAQUE PAS!)

En gros, Broly courut vers l'animal innoncent, redevenant normal, et lui gratta derrière les oreilles...

Bah quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça! Buu il a bien été gentil à cause d'un chien! Alors pourquoi pas un chat il peut pas aussi rendre gentil un méchant? Bande de raciste envers les félins!

Le médecin regardait le Saiyan, puis le chat, puis le Saiyan, puis le chat... et ça a tilt dans sa tête.

«-Enfait vous voulez juste de l'affection!

Le guerrier le dévisagea, perplexe, puis répondit:

«-Bah non...j'aime juste les chats...»

 **FIN**

 **ça vous a plut? 8D**


	5. Affection (Ulquiorra et Gogeta)

**Voici un OS mignon tout plein sur deux persos que j'adore XD**

 **Ulquiorra Schiffer: 22 ans / Gogeta: 4 ans**

 **Thème: Affection**

* * *

Ulquiorra n'était pas sociable, ça tout le monde le savait.

Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, il préfèrait le calme et la solitude.

Néanmoins il apprit un jour ce qu'était l'affection.

C'était pendant la nuit, il y avait un gros orage, le noiraud dormait, pas le moins du monde gêné par les éclairs. Soudain, il entendit un son, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que c'était l'un des enfants de l'orphelinat qui avait ouvert.

Des cheveux noirs encres, des yeux couleurs onyx remplis de larmes qu'il retenait difficilement, un chat en peluche dans les bras, l'Espada reconnut aussitôt la petite silhouette.

«-Gogeta? Que fais-tu ici? Tu es censé dormir à cet heure là.

-U-Ulquiorra-san...J'ai peur de l'orage...»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le cuarta ne vit pas le mur de glace qu'était Gogeta, il ne vit qu'un enfant ordinaire, qui voulait juste un peu d'amour et d'attention.

Il se poussa un peu et laissa le petit s'allonger dans son lit, toujours entrain de se retenir de pleurer, il soupira et passa doucement ses bras autour du petit corp, qui le regarda avec etonnement.

«-Dors maintenant, sinon demain tu va être aussi grincheux que Grimmjow.

La fusion laissa échapper un leger rire, avant de se coller à Ulquiorra, un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci sourit, Gogeta avait arrêté de pleurer et il somnolait, profitant de sa douce chaleur. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit, car c'était le seul à vouloir son attention, comme un chiot perdu qui recherche son maître.

Le lendemain, ce fut Starrk qui ouvrit la porte, cherchant la petite fusion depuis un bon moment, il trouva Gogeta endormi avec Ulquiorra le serrant dans ses bras.

Un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Le p'tit Gogeta était pleins de surprises.


	6. LA question (L et BB)

**L: 5 ans / Watari: 43 ans / Beyond Birthday: 5 ans**

 **Thème: LA question**

L était un génie, c'est un fait. Tout le monde le savait.

B était aussi un génie. Ça aussi les gens le savait.

Par contre ce que les gens avait oublié c'est qu'ils avaient eu leur innocence, parti en fumée plus tôt que les autres certes, mais ils en avaient eu une.

Quillish Wammy, lui, le savait très bien, car mine de rien les deux garnements étaient très doués pour le rappelé.

«-Watari dis comment on fait les bébés?

L'inventeur se tourna vers les deux enfants, sous le choc.

Bon sang pourquoi il avait accepter de les adopter déjà?

Ah oui «Il ne faut pas abandonné des pauvres orphelins à leurs tristes sort, parce que c'est mal!»

Des fois il n'avait qu'une envie: Tout abandonné pour aller élevé des lamas à la montagne!

Faut vraiment qu'il pense à le faire, parce que peut être dans l'avenir un gosse aux cheveux blond avec tout une armée de bambin feraient de sa vie un enfer.

Mystère...

«-Q-que...De quoi?

-On veut savoir comment on fait les bébés, c'est pas compliqué quand même! S'exclame Beyond.

-E-eh bien...le père doit mettre la graine dans le ventre de la mère et-

-On a beau être très jeune on est pas stupide non plus!»

Watari poussa un long soupir, tant pis ils l'avaient cherché!

Il leur expliqua tout sur la reproduction, la naissance, bref tout ce qu'on apprend au collège en SVT!

Souvenez vous que ce ne sont que des enfants...

Parce que leur réaction sont dignes des enfants!

Plus le récit avançait, plus le teint de Lawliet devint pâle, tellement qu'il pourrait désormais ressemblé à un certain espada qui ressemble à Batman.

«-hm hm...

Ok ok j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça! Mais je t'en pris arrête de me regarder ça fait peur!

-Bien...»

…...

Je reprends...

La réaction de B.B fut presque pareil, au lieu d'être blanc comme un linge, il devint aussi rouge que ses yeux de dieu de la mort!

Après son récit, Watari leur pria gentillement de partir, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

«-Beyond...

-Oui L?

-Je crois que je vais plus jamais m'endormir tranquille...

-...Pareil L...Pareil...

Plusieurs années plus tard, L était devenu insomniaque et Beyond Birthday un psychopathe.

Comme quoi une simple question peut changer une personne... 

**HEY 8D**

 **Oui ce chapitre n'est pas terrible...**

 **Mais je me rattraperai promis!**

 **Il fallait absolument que je fasse un chapitre sur LA question que les gosses posent aux parents XD**


	7. Accident? (Super Buu et Vegeto)

**Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une blague marrante que j'avais lu sur internet XD**

 **Super Buu (Gohan absorbé): des milliers d'années x) / Vegeto: 30 ans**

 **Thème: accident**

* * *

Vegeto était en pleine affrontement contre Super Buu, quand soudain il s'arrêta.

«-Avant que je te démolisse...Tu peux pas me raconté ton accident?

Le Majin s'arrêta aussi, confus, puis répondit:

-Quel accident?

-Allez raconte!

-Mais j'ai jamais eu d'accident moi!

Le Saiyan le regard d'un air choqué, puis dit:

-Attends...Tu veux dire que t'es né avec cette tronche là?!

* * *

 **OUI J'AVOUE C'ETAIT MECHANT XD**

 **Pauvre Buu, mais bon j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui en lisant la blague :')**


	8. L'école (Ulquiorra et Gin)

**Le VDM dont je me suis inspiré est l'un de mes favoris et aussi l'un des plus drôle xD**

 **Gin: 24 ans / Ulquiorra: 23 ans / Gogeta: 5ans et demi/ Vegeto: 5ans et demi**

 **Thème: l'école**

* * *

Aizen avait décidé que ça y est, Gogeta et Vegeto iraient à l'école dans le monde des humains, et comme par hasard il a fallut que ce soit Ulquiorra et Gin qui s'y colle.

Non non j'vous jure c'est le vrai hasard, les espadas (plus Gin et Tosen) ont dut jouer à pierre-feuille ciseaux pour désigner les deux accompagnateur (ou victime).

Devant l'école, le cuarta grimaça en entendant les adieux déchirants, mais au milieu des pleurs des parents et enfants, un seul s'est distingué.

Non c'est aucuns des jumeaux, mais l'ex capitaine Ichimaru qui chantait:

«-Libérééééééééééééés, délivréééééééééés, nous voilà débarrasséééééééééééés!»

Il y a des fois où l'espada se demandait comment faisait Tosen pour le supporter...


	9. Anniversaire (L x Light)

**Light Yagami: 19 ans / Lawliet: 19 ans**

 **Thème: Anniversaire**

* * *

Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et un an que Light doit supporter toutes les conneries de L.

Quand il parlait de connerie c'était pas une blague...

Surtout quand l'une de ses conneries se trouve être d'avoir jouer avec une grenade dans leur salon...

Bref, aujourd'hui s'était l'anniversaire du détenteur du Death Note, il avait reçut des cadeaux provenant de ses proches.

Il y avait aussi des mots pleins d'amour «J'éspère que cette année tu crèvera sur des escaliers miteux»...on voit tout de suite l'amitié débordante dans cette simple phrase.

Ce soir il attendait le gâteau que L avait promis de préparé, car oui L avait voulut cuisiner...

Quand L fait quelque chose, vaut mieux être loin du futur carnage.

«-C'est prêt! Ferme les yeux!»

Light obéit, un peu inquiet néanmoins, quand son petit-ami lui dit de rouvrir les yeux, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Sur la table était posé une pomme à moitié cramé, avec une bougie dessus.


	10. Qu'ai-je pu bien oublié? (Hashirama)

**Hashirama Senju: 34 ans / Tobirama Senju: 29 ans**

 **Thème: Organisation d'un mariage**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était enfin le jour du mariage de mon frère Tobirama, et deviner qui s'occupe de l'organisation? Moi bien sûr!

Tout était prêt: Les fleurs, la robe, le costume, les invités, les repas, etc etc

Néanmoins j'ai toujours cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

A la cérémonie, quand le prêtre finit son grand discours, mon frère se tourne vers moi, me tendant la main...

Finalement j'ai enfin mis le doigt sur ce «quelque chose»...

"-Et merde j'ai oublié les alliances!"


	11. Bordel de Bus! (Matt)

**Matt: 23 ans / Mello: 23 ans**

 **Thème: Le Bus de ville**

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'avais une course importante à faire, alors je décidai de prendre le bus.

Idée géniale hein? Si seulement vous saviez...

J'étais assis sur mon siège, les cigarettes étaient interdites alors je me contentai d'un bon roman policier (j'suis peut être un geek mais ça m'arrive de lire hein!), je lisais tranquillement quand quelqu'un arriva.

Au départ j'avais pensé que c'était une jeune femme, avec ses cheveux blonds mi-long qui encadraient son visage, mais j'ai remarqué en fait que c'était un jeune homme à l'apparence androgyne.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, et mon cœur s'arrêta.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le «coup de foudre» chez les humains...

Il fit un sourire enjôleur tandis qu'il sortais un bout de papier, il griffonna quelque chose rapidement et attendit patiemment.

Tiens il se lève.

Il avait quand même laissé le papier sur son siège, j'ai pensé que c'était sûrement son numéro de téléphone. Je prit la petite feuille et y jeta un œil.

... ..

...

..

.

C'était le nom du tueur de mon livre...


	12. Le Mot Magique (Romano et Espagne)

**Espagne (Antonio) : 22 ans / Italie du Sud (Romano): 5 ans**

 **Thème: Le mot magique xD**

* * *

Ca fait une semaine que je vis avec mon petit Romano, et je commence à désespérer...

Il ne me dit jamais «merci» ou «s'il te plait», juste des «bastardo!» ou des «Enfoiré!», donc ça m'énerve.

Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, ce petit n'avait jamais eu de parents pour lui apprendre la politesse, alors c'est un peu normal qu'il se comporte comme ça non?

Je pense que je vais lui apprendre à dire merci et s'il te plait, comme ça au moins il aura au moins un minimum de savoir-vivre.

Même si j'avoue que lui et le savoir-vivre ça fait des millions...

Bref.

Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial, il est bientôt midi et je suis entrain de lire un livre de recette à base de tomate. Quand soudain, une petite tête brune arrive, l'air un peu grincheux.

«-Enfoiré! J'ai envie d'une tomate!»

Je sourit légèrement, il avait les mêmes gouts que moi en terme de cuisine, et ça me rendait un peu fier.

«-Tu as oublié le mot magique Romano~»

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réponse là.

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Rien, il m'a juste craché dessus **...**


	13. La rupture (Gilbert et Grèce)

Grèce (Héraclès) : 29 ans / Prusse (Gilbert): 29 ans

Thème: Rupture

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, mon extraordinaire personne sort avec une jolie fille de seulement une année de moins que moi, et ça me rend heureux.

Heureux car j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie, celle qui éclaire mes genialissimes journées (qui consistent surtout d'aller faire chier mon frère Ludwig).

Sauf que ça j'm'y attendais, mais alors pas du tout.

«D **e: Héraclès**

 **A: Moi**

 **Sujet: Désolé...**

 **J'ai appris pour ta rupture...désolé.**

 **Pourquoi...tu ne m'en as pas parlé? :(** »

« **De: Moi**

 **A: Héraclès**

 **Sujet: Désolé...**

 **Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même...** »

Des fois je me dis qu'à force d'emmerder mon frère, quelqu'un vient me pourrir ma génialissime vie...


	14. Ah l'âge (Turquie et Grèce)

**Sadiq (Turquie): 30 ans / Héraclès: 10 ans**

 **Thème: Vieillesse**

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de me promener avec le jeune Grèce, car ce petit gars avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Nous nous trouvons donc dans un grand parc, marchant tranquillement sous le ciel ensoleiller, quand soudain...

Une jolie fille arrive vers moi!

«-Oh monsieur vous avez l'air si jeune pour éléver un enfant! Vous avez quel âge?»

Bien sûr la petite nation a décidé de mettre son grain de sel.

«-C'est même pas vrai...Turquie il est vieux...»

…...

P'tit con...


	15. Infidèle (Matt x Mello)

Matt: 23 ans / Mello: 23 ans

Thème: Infidélité

Mello se mettait facilement en colère, ça ce n'était pas nouveau.

Mais Mello n'a jamais été **vraiment** en pétard, comme là enfait...

Si on pouvait décrire son état, on dirait «volcanique»

Car oui, Mello était rouge pivoine, de la fumée sortant des oreilles, les yeux foudroyant tous ceux qui l'approchait.

Il était en colère contre qui? Contre son petit ami bien sûr!

Devant lui, Matt était entrain d'enlacer quelqu'un (il ne pouvait pas dire qui car il était planqué sous une couette). En gros il le trompait.

Et ça c'était intolérable.

Alors il se laissa aller dans sa colère, il hurla, fit dégager la couette, prit la personne mystère et l'envoya voler (ce qui réveilla Matt en sursaut).

Sauf que c'est en voyant l'inconnu voler qu'il comprit...

Sous les yeux du rouquin, Mello était mort de honte.

Car la personne qui était dans le lit avec son amant n'était pas vraiment une personne.

C'était un polochon...


	16. Le chômage (Angleterre et Ecosse)

Aujourd'hui, ça fait quelques semaines que je suis au chômage!

Je m'étais fait virer car j'avais sans faire empoisonné mon patron en lui préparant des scones...je me demande toujours où j'ai bien put raté ma recette...

Enfin peut importe!

Bien sûr, mon cher frère ainé Allister n'a pas manqué de me le rappelé devant tout le monde à chaque fois!

Car oui, cet enflure me dit chaque semaine depuis la catastrophe:  
"-Le dimanche, c'est le seul jour où on est tous comme toi, des glandeurs!"

...Personne n'aurait un fusil? 


	17. Cookies? (Ulquiorra x Orihime)

Ulquiorra Schiffer: 22 ans / Orihime Inoue: 20 ans

Thème: Cookies :D

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je vis avec Orihime depuis une semaine.

Je l'aime vous savez...mais y a des fois où j'regrette l'époque où j'étais avec Aizen.

Un jour elle me déclara avec un sourire "Je suis entrain de te faire des cookies aux petits oignons!"

Au départ méfiant, je me suis dis que ça voulait dire des cookies bien préparés!

Plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que non c'était pas le vrai sens de cette phrase...

Maintenant où je suis? Au toilettes, j'ai pas supporté les cookies!


	18. voleur! (Japon, Grèce et Turquie)

Kiku Honda (Japon): 23 ans / Héraklès Karpusi (Grèce) : 25 ans / Sadiq Adnan (Turquie): 28 ans

Thème: Le vol

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je marche dans la rue tranquillement.

Heraklès m'avait demandé d'aller voir les chats dans un parc près de chez lui, alors j'ai accepter volontiers.

Soudain, un type avec une capuche et un masque blanc vient de me voler mon portable et me menace avec un couteau.

J'ai paniqué parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, alors je lui ai proposer 50 euros pour qu'il me le rende.

Il a prit l'argent, et est reparti avec mon portable.

La journée commence bien...


	19. Drague (France x Angleterre)

**Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre) / Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

 **Mention d'Alfred. (Etats Unis) et Syrie (Taysir Atassi)**

 **Thème: Drague**

Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours en fait, je suis quelqu'un de très réservé.

Si si je vous le jure, je n'aime pas parler au gens!

Mais c'est sans compter sur la détermination de cet abruti d'Alfred que je me retrouve dans un bar.

Et un bar gay en plus de ça!

Très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de danser, je décide de boire quelque bière au comptoir, où je fis connaissance avec le barman, un jeune syrien d'une vingtaine d'année, pas très commode au départ mais au fur et à mesure j'ai réussit à bien m'entendre avec lui.

Soudain, un homme vient à ma rencontre, il a les cheveux blond lui arrivant aux épaules, des yeux bleus brillant de malices, il est plus grand que moi mais il n'a pas l'air non plus d'une brute épaisse.

Il aurait l'air très sympa, si il n'avait pas passé la soirée à me dragué!

Et là il fait une chose incroyable, que même moi je ne m'y attendais pas...

Il me susurre à l'oreille qu'il comptait me prendre dans tous les coins de sa chambre...

Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie!

Je fis alors la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit: je m'enfuis.

Et c'est là que vous allez me dire «T'as bien fais comme ça tu ne le reverra plus et il ne viendra pas te faire chier»

Sauf que comme le Destin veut me faire chier, je rencontre ce dragueur du dimanche pour la deuxième fois...

…C'est mon nouveaux patron...Quelqu'un aurait une corde et un tabouret?


	20. Les clowns (Espagne et Italie du Sud)

Antonio (Espagne) : 22 ans / Lovino (Italie du Sud): Surprise xD

Thème: Clown

Aujourd'hui je me demande si j'ai pas un peu trop gaté mon petit Romano...

C'était un jour tranquille, on était dans un spectacle de clown où plusieurs enfants riaient!

Sauf que après ça a un peu dérapé...

Quand un clown a vu que mon petit Romano n'a pas rigolé une seule fois, il a décidé de faire le coup de la tarte à la crème à son partenaire.

Qu'est ce qu'en a pensé Lovino?

Oh rien, il a crié «TU NOUS CASSES LES COUILLES AVEC TES GATEAUX!»

Le clown et certains enfants se mettent à pleurer...

Mon p'tit Romano n'a que 4 ans...


End file.
